Wonderful World of Children
by Temporarily Unavailable
Summary: A bit AU Hermione and Ron meet, fall in love, break up, then get back together and get married. Sound typical? Add Hermione's 6 kids, Ron's 8, a bunch of crazy maids, and a newlywed Harry and Ginny and you get my story!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Encounter   
  
A/N This story is based on a movie that I saw on t.v. It was in subtitles so I really don't think many people would have seen it. Anyway, while I was watching it I was like, "This would make a great R/Hr story, so I decided to go along with my instincts. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. If I do, then I promise the other chapters will be much longer.   
  
  
Hermione Granger had been going up and down Diagon Alley amidst the Christmas rush trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for her youngest son, Alex. He was the last one on her list and she had no idea what to get him. He didn't like to read like Andrea did; he didn't like to pull pranks like, Jessica and Jake, he didn't like Quidditch as much as Kyle (which was a blessing in her eyes), and he certainly didn't like make-up and fashion magazines like Karen (which perturbed Hermione to no end). No, he was a complex and odd child and she couldn't find anything that would make this Christmas special. The only thing she truly knew about him was that he loved to eat his weight in sweets.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
On the other side of Diagon Alley, Ron Weasley was having the same problem, except this time it was with his oldest daughter, Natalie. It wasn't that he didn't know what she liked or disliked, its just that he wanted something super special for her. Ever since his wife died a year ago, Natalie had been like a second mother to all seven of her siblings. She always put her family first before anything else even herself. Ron wanted her to know that he loved her and appreciated all she's done for them. He'd already gotten Thomas a new guitar because his old one was broken by Theresa who had a fit when he broke her glasses by accident. Ron of course fixed her glasses, but the guitar was beyond repair. He had gotten Theresa a huge pillow with legs and arms and a cute, angelic face. That way if she got one of her infamous temper tantrums she would hopefully take it out on the pillow. He had gotten the twins, Mark and Matthew, all kinds of potions ingredients for them to experiment with. Lord, only knows why, thought Ron wearily, probably got it from their mother's side. As for Victoria, he had gotten her a set of little toddler toys that she had been eyeing (and crying and shrieking about) for weeks. And for the baby twins, he had gotten them a few pacifiers that magically changed into whatever flavor they were craving. That way, he thought, it would keep them quiet.   
  
He stopped suddenly and came face to face with a beautiful black owl, with gorgeous amber eyes in the Magical Menagerie. Something about the owls' demeanor that reminded him greatly of his daughter and he immediately went in to the store.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was finally getting tired and decided to buy Alex all of the sweets in Honeydukes when she stopped in front of the Magical Menagerie. She saw a beautiful black owl with amber eyes and she knew that that would be an ideal gift for Alex. There was just something about that owl that made her believe her son would absolutely gush over it. Granted he was a bit too young for an owl, but he did like animals as much as chocolate. She walked into the store and the saleswoman took down the cage that the owl was held in and brought it to the counter. 'Could she read my mind?' thought Hermione as she followed the woman. Then to her horror a man in front of her was paying for that very same owl.   
  
"Hold on there," she shouted making both the man and the woman at the counter jump. She knew that he was there first, but that didn't stop her from wanting that owl and ending her exhausting shopping expedition.   
  
"I'll be with you in a second," said the woman.   
  
"No, you don't understand...I want that owl," she said firmly.   
  
"Fat chance," said Ron, "I got here first."  
  
"I want that owl and I won't leave until I get it," she yelled.   
  
"Then I suggest you get a sleeping bag cuz you ain't gonna get it," said Ron immaturely.   
  
"Aren't," corrected Hermione.   
  
"No, I am and you aren't," said Ron oblivious to what she had implied.   
  
"No, you said 'ain't' and there is no such word. The correct term is 'aren't'"  
  
"Wait one damn second," shouted Ron causing most animals to scurry away, "you come in here and tell me that you have to have the owl that I bought first, then you have the nerve to correct my grammar! I don't believe this." The lady at the counter cleared her throat and gave Ron his change and the cage containing the owl. He took it, thanked the woman and walked out past a fuming Hermione with a smug look on his face. "You snooze you loose," he said happily. Hermione was just thinking about a good hex to send his way when the clerk came up to her and said, "Dear, if you want a pet for that darling little boy of yours," Hermione briefly wondered how she knew about Alex, but then she remembered the day he got lost and he somehow found his way into the Menagerie and spent the day playing with the animals, "let me suggest something small and adorable, like these puffskins," she said, pointing to the puffskin cage, "or a little kitten," she added quickly when she saw the look of distaste on Hermione's face. Hermione thought for a second then asked, "You don't have puppies by any chance do you, or Crumps?" 


	2. The Reencounter(s)

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the books. So back off!!  
  
A/N I hope everyone likes this chapter. I tried to get it up as soon as I could. Chapter 3 should be up soon.   
  
Chapter 2: The Reencounter(s)  
  
"He was absolutely insufferable, Ginny, I swear it," complained Hermione for the umpteenth time that day. It was a few days before New Years and Ginny and Hermione had been shopping for dress robes to wear to Ginny and Harry's first New Years Party as a married couple at their new apartment. Ginny listened patiently as Hermione repeated parts of the story to emphasize what kind of prat the guy was.   
  
"He was smug and arrogant and the way he talked you'd swear he just came from America," she continued while looking through a rack of dress robes. "And he wasn't even a gentleman. He practically shoved me to the side when he left," she finished dramatically. Of course this wasn't true, but she was too infuriated to correct herself.   
  
"Well, didn't Alex like the puppy you got him?" asked Ginny. She wanted to talk about something else and Hermione's kids seemed like safe territory. Ginny had known Hermione for years after Hermione's husband had died. They became so close that they each considered the other a sister.   
  
"Oh, he absolutely adored it," squealed Hermione, "You should have seen his face when he found it under his bed. You see, I had tricked him into thinking I didn't get him anything.."  
  
"Hermione you didn't!" said a shocked Ginny.   
  
"I did and it almost broke my heart to pieces seeing the look on his face, looking everywhere for a gift with his name on it. When he didn't find any he got up walked to his room all sad and depressed."  
  
"Poor Alex," said Ginny wiping a tear from her eye. She always had a soft spot for Alex as did everyone else who met up with him.   
  
"I know, then a minute later I heard him scream and he ran into the living room with the puppy in his hands and tears down his face," Hermione sighed, "he looked so happy. It was his best Christmas by far. He named the dog, 'Gotcha."  
  
"Gotcha?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well, the dog had a ribbon around his neck and a card saying, 'Gotcha.' So he assumed it was the dogs name," Hermione explained. Ginny chuckled.   
  
"Well then, I guess that rude man did you a favor, then," said Ginny slowly.   
  
"How so?" asked Hermione, the misty look now gone from her eyes.   
  
"Think about it. Could you really do all that with an owl? Besides owls can be vicious sometimes and Alex needs something small and sweet like him." Hermione looked at her and looked back at the dress robe in front of her.   
  
"I guess your right," she said after a while.   
  
"And you'll never have to see that man again," added Ginny to lighten the mood.   
"Your right!" smiled Hermione, "I'll never have to see that horrid red-haired man again." With that said she went to another rack and picked out dark blue dress robes.   
  
'Red-haired man?' thought Ginny.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"She was a nightmare Harry, I'm telling ya. I mean, I heard of girls PMS-ing but this was ridiculous," said Ron as he was helping Harry carry boxes into Harry's new apartment. Ron and Harry had known each other ever since school and they were also working together at the Ministry. Ron was Harry's superior, but that didn't stop them from being great friends. And when Harry and Ginny had started dating, Ron didn't mind at all...well maybe a little, but he got over it once he realized his little sister was in good hands.   
  
"That must have been pretty weird," said Harry as he waved his wand. All the items in the box at his feet had unpacked itself and went to its proper place.  
  
"Tell me about it. If she didn't already have her hands full of bags she probably would have attacked me." Harry laughed at Ron's dramatic take on the events, but then again he did know how women were once they were at their wits' ends.   
  
"Well, you got the owl didn't you? So what's the big deal," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," sighed Ron. He seemed a little sad.   
  
"Did Natalie like the owl?" Harry asked. The sad look on Ron's face was definitely showing now.  
  
"She liked it, but...she didn't seem interested," said Ron finally. He summoned up another box and quickly unpacked it.   
  
"She didn't?" asked Harry incredulously, "That doesn't sound like Natalie at all."  
  
"I think maybe the stress is finally getting to her, ya know? She had been looking a bit off color lately. And she really shouldn't be expected to take care of her family. She's only 13, for God's sake," finished Ron tiredly.   
  
"So why don't you get a maid?" asked Harry as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"A maid?" asked Ron, "You want me to bring in a strange woman to take care of my kids? MY KIDS?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not worried about them," said Ron, "I'm worried about the crazy woman who would actually take on the job." Harry roared with laughter although he knew this was true. His children were like Denise the Menace times a thousand and that was on a good day. After Harry calmed down he asked Ron if he was coming to his party.   
  
"I dunno...I need to keep an eye on the kids. If any of them get a hold of fireworks or alcohol..." Both Ron and Harry shuddered at the thought.   
  
"Come on, they'll be fine. Besides you need to get out more. After Julie died you haven't done anything social," pushed Harry. "You have to come and I won't take no for an answer." When Ron didn't answer he quickly added, "And I'll find you a suitable maid to take care of them, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Ron finally, "but if the twins get hold of the neighbor's cat again, your paying for the operation." Then they both laughed and finished unpacking the boxes.   
  
*~~*~~*  
The night before the party, Harry introduced Ron to Abigail, a maid. She was a women in her late 40's and she already had 3 kids, who were grown up. Ron had studied her for a bit and nodded his head. She seemed to be strong and...together. It wasn't until he went home that he realized what was wrong with her.   
  
"Abigail this is Natalie," he said introducing her to his daughter.   
  
"Hello, dear. What's your name?" she had asked, Natalie.   
  
"My name is Natalie," she said giving her father a puzzled look. He then passed that look unto Harry who seemed to be very interested in the ceiling.   
  
"Yes, Jet Li, is a great actor, but what's your name," she had asked again.   
  
"NATALIE" Natalie had shouted, when she realized the lady was hard of hearing.   
  
"Ok Natalie, you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf." She then went on and soon the room was filled with children yelling there names.   
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT! I'M NOT DEAF!" she shouted when she met up with Victoria.   
  
"She's not shouting Abby," said Harry quickly, "she's crying."   
  
"I know that," she said huffily.   
  
"Harry, I'm gonna..."started Ron.  
  
"Come on Ron. Ginny wanted us to get some stuff for the party," said Harry pulling Ron out the door.   
  
"Guys, be good!" he shouted before Harry closed the door.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Harry and Ginny's party was a great success. Everyone had fun and not once did Ron and Hermione bump into each other, though there were a few close calls. Like when Hermione was waiting for the bathroom and Ron emerged from it. Luckily at the same time someone came up from behind Hermione and engaged her in some small talk.   
  
After the party Hermione stayed to help Ginny clean up and to actually get to know Harry. Ron also stayed to help Harry clean up and finish up all the snacks. He mostly left the cleaning up to Harry, though.   
  
"Ron can you take out this trash bag?" asked Harry, shoving a big, black trash bag into Ron's hand, not waiting for an answer.   
  
"Of course, Harry. Where should I take it out to? How 'bout the movies? Or Hogsmeade? Why not the..."  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "Those jokes are so..so..."  
  
"Tired?" offered Ron.  
  
"Tired?...I guess," said Harry unsure about the meaning. 'Must be an American thing,' he thought. Ron walked out of the apartment and the second the door closed Hermione and Ginny came out of the kitchen.   
  
"Need any help?" asked Ginny, looking around the room. She spotted the empty plates and sighed. "I guess Ron's been here then."  
  
"Yeah, he'll be back," said Harry, laughing at Ginny's expression as she help up an empty cup that seemed to be leaking syrup.   
  
"Whose Ron?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Ron's my best friend and incidentally Ginny's brother," explained Harry, picking up some bottles of champagne.   
  
"Oh, how come I've never met him?" asked Hermione, doing the most sensible thing and waving her hand. The room was spotless within seconds. Harry stared at her dumbfounded while Ginny answered her.   
  
"Well, he's lived in America for about 3 years and he just came back a year ago.." Ginny's was about to explain about Ron's kids when the apartment door opened and the subject of their conversation walked in.   
  
"Harry, you've got some weird neighbors. That lady with the rollers was actually flirting with me," laughed Ron, but he soon choked back his laughter as he stared at the brunette witch in front of him.   
  
Hermione heard his voice...it sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be, but it was...it was him. Of all the parties to be at on New Year's.  
  
Ginny seemed to feel the tension between them so she quickly stepped between them.   
  
"Ron, this is my friend Hermione. Hermione this is my brother, Ron." Ron looked at Hermione then at Ginny.   
  
"We've met," he said shortly. Hermione nodded.   
  
"Oh, really," said Harry who oblivious to the tension in the room, "How?"  
  
"Harry, shut up," said Ginny who already put two and two together.   
  
"What?" asked Harry, "Its an innocent question," he insisted.   
  
"We met in Diagon Alley during Christmas," said Hermione. She looked at Ron who was looking at her in a strange way.   
  
"Hermione?" He asked, "That's a weird name."  
  
"Yeah, well Ron is a too common of a name for my liking," she said, thinking he was making fun of her.   
  
"No, no..I mean its weird in a good way. You really don't meet up with a lot of 'Hermione's' now do you?" he said trying to calm her down.   
  
"Well, no I guess not," she said slowly. "How's the owl?" she asked suddenly. Harry looked at them and suddenly understood.   
  
"Your the crazy lady at the Magical Menagerie?" he asked.   
  
"Crazy lady?" shouted Hermione, looking between Harry and Ginny, thinking Ginny was the one who told him.   
  
"Yeah, Ron said..."Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.   
  
"So now I'm a crazy lady with a weird name?" she shouted at Ron.   
"I already explained about the name thing. And as for 'crazy lady' you are," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Why you..you...UGH!" she shouted. She pushed past him grabbed her cloak and purse from the hanger, walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.   
  
"Mental, that one, I'm telling ya," he said. And with that he walked into the kitchen to find something else to eat. He knew that if he went home he would find the house devoid of anything edible.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron went home that night to find his children all asleep in front of the t.v. with their parties hat still on. They were a mess with all kinds of food on the floor and on their clothes. He knew most of them would wake up in the morning with stiff necks and stomach aches. He went and knocked on the room he had dubbed as Abigail's. She opened it up and looked at him and smiled.   
  
"How was the meeting?" she asked. Ron was about to correct her, but decided against it. He gave her thumbs up and then he pointed towards the 6 sleeping kids, then looked at her.   
  
"Why are you signing? I'm not deaf nor blind. I see them, so what?"  
  
"SO WHAT?" exploded Ron, which promptly woke up the baby twins and they both started to wail which woke up the other kids.   
  
"See what you did," accused Abigail as she went to see to the twins. He was about to tell her off, but he needed sleep and that wasn't going to happen as long as the twins kept up their imitations of banshees. Ron went back to the living room and herded his kids back to their rooms, while kissing them goodnight.   
  
As he went in to see Natalie she had stopped him.   
  
"Dad are you going to be okay? I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and..." she trailed off.   
  
"Sweetheart, don't worry about that. This isn't supposed to be your problem. It's mine," he said softly and she gave him a hug.   
  
"Okay, Dad," when she pulled back she looked up at him and said, "By the way, I love the owl. She's so adorable."  
  
"You deserve it," he smiled, relief sweeping through him. "So what are you going to name it?" he asked.   
  
"Well, I was looking through some of my books and I came up with the perfect one," she said.   
  
"And that would be..." pushed Ron.   
  
"Hermione," she said, not noticing the shocked and horrified look on her father's face. "Well goodnight, Dad!"   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione walked into her house and found the scene more or less like Ron's. Her children were all asleep, though the t.v wasn't on. Instead they all seemed to have been sitting in a circle listening to Kyle, the oldest out of all them, reading them a story. He did so almost every year. She took the book out of his hands and put it on the coffee table. She woke them up and lead them to their rooms magically changing them into their pajamas and tucking them in.   
  
As she changed her clothes she started thinking. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. First she had to take Kyle back to Platform 9 3/4, then she had to go back down to the hospital were she worked and that promised to be hell. She got into bed and she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.   
  
Luckily for her everything went smoothly the next morning, which is more than anyone could say for Ron.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron's day started out like any other. He woke up to doors slamming feet scurrying and kids yelling. It was music to his ears. He went into his own private bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came out he saw all the kids banging on the bathroom door. They seemed a bit anxious.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "And were is Natalie. We're gonna be late."  
  
"Natalie's been in the bathroom for hours now," started Thomas.   
  
"She's so selfish, Daddy, she won't even answer us," complained Theresa.   
  
"We kept hearing weird noises from in there," provided Mattew.   
  
"The kind of sound you make when you eat bad fish, or swallow Polyjuice Potion," added Matt.   
  
"Naty in twouble, Daddy," finished Victoria.   
  
Ron looked between all their children and banged on the door, feeling panicked.   
  
"Natalie! Natalie open this door right now," shouted Ron. All they heard was a long moan.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Abigail rocking a baby back and forth. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Abigail. She looked shocked, but Ron wasn't going to waste his energies on her. He quickly burst the door open with a spell and ran into the bathroom, all the kids behind him. Natalie was in the bathtub and it looked as if she passed out.   
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Ron. His kids were all used to his profanities.   
  
"Mark! Go and get the fireplace ready to go to the hospital. Matt! Call your Uncle Harry and tell him where I am." Ron had insisted on living a half-wizard half-muggle lifestyle. One of hs favortie things was the telephone. "Tommy! Hold down the fort. Theresa take care of Vicky and Abby."  
  
"Abby?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, and try to keep your temper in check." he said quickly as he easily lifted Natalie into his arms and went to the fireplace which was aglow with emerald green fire. He thanked Mark and stepped in. He was at the hospital and a stretcher was summoned immediately, taken Natalie into one of the rooms. Within seconds Harry was at his side looking around, wide-eyed. He jumped when he realized he was standing next to Ron.   
  
"How is she?" he asked without greeting.   
  
"I dunno, Harry. I think she might be faking it. Now that I think about it, she was worried last night about how I was gonna cope without her."  
  
"You know Nat would never do anything like that," assured Harry.   
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Ron.   
  
"Because no matter how much she loves you guys, any child who is faced with the decision to go to Hogwarts or stay home...well, its no competition. Sorry mate. You didn't stand a chance," smiled Harry as Ron laughed. Soon a short man with huge glasses came up to them.   
  
"You Weasley?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron.   
  
"Follow me," he said shortly. Harry and Ron exchanged a look before going after him.   
  
"What's wrong with my daughter?" asked Ron.   
  
"I have no idea," the short man replied with a bite of impatience in his voice. Ron was about to jump the man, but Harry held him back. The man suddenly stopped in front of a door.   
  
"Your daughter's in their, but wait until the doctor comes out," and with that the man apparated.   
  
"Charming," said Harry sarcastically.   
  
"Very," replied Ron in the same tone.   
  
"I'm going to get something for you to eat. I doubt you had any breakfast," said Harry getting up to leave.   
  
"Thanks Harry. For everything," sighed Ron. Harry nodded and walked away. Ten minutes had passed when the door to Natalie's room. The doctor looked up and saw Ron staring at her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked furiously. "Stalking is against the law, in most countries."  
  
"I'm not stalking you. I'm here because of my daughter."  
  
"Y-your daughter," said Hermione unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.  
  
"Yes. My daughter Natalie."  
  
"That darling girl is your daughter?" she asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe. She gets it from her mother," he agreed, smiling. "So how is she?"  
  
"She's fine," said Hermione. "She probably just fainted from the shock, which I really don't know why she would be. Didn't her mother talk to her about it."  
  
"Um...her mother died a while back," said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, and she truly sounded it.   
  
"So am I," said Ron looking at the floor. He looked up and asked, "What did you mean when you said 'talk to her about it.'"  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley..."  
  
"Ron," he interrupted.   
  
"Well...Ron...what happened to Natalie happens to every girl around her age," she said slowly.   
  
"You mean she...it came to her...she had it?" asked Ron.   
  
"Yes, Mr...er...Ron." Ron nodded and quickly fell back into his seat, though he forgot the seat of a few feet away from him and he landed on the floor.   
  
"How am I supposed to deal with this?" asked Ron dejectedly, not caring that he was on the floor. Just then Natalie came out of the room and looked at her father.   
  
"Dad get up. Your going to embarrass us," she mock scolded. Ron jumped up and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking her up and down.   
  
"Dad..I..I'm fine," she sounded a bit shy about everything so he dropped it. He didn't know how to broach this subject. Hermione must have seen the pleading look in his eyes because she then addressed Natalie.   
  
"Natalie dear," Hermione started, "if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you could just call me, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said slowly, her face slowly turning red. "But how do I get your number?" she asked.   
  
"Ask your Aunt Ginny. She has it."  
  
"Okay," she said and she gave Hermione a big hug, "Thank you so much." Hermione hugged her back and said "No problem at all."  
  
"Well, thanks Hermione..Nat..It's time to go," interrupted Ron.   
  
"Hermione?" asked Natalie, "Your name is Hermione?"  
  
"Yes dear why?"  
  
"Well its a weird name. You really don't meet up with many Hermione's now do you?" Hermione was shocked. That was more or less what Ron had said. 'She truly is her father's daughter,' thought Hermione. "That's why I named my new owl Hermione. Not only was Hermione a goddess, but its such a cool name." Hermione beamed.   
  
"So that owl...was for Natalie?" she asked Ron as Natalie took out her father's wand and transfigured her pajamas into a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. He snatched his wand away from her and said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to use my..."  
  
"Dad it's impolite to ignore a ladies question," she said.   
  
"What? Oh..yeah...yeah the owl was for her," he said.   
  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted that day," she apologized.   
  
"It's okay. I figured it was that time of the mon..." but he stopped and looked at Natalie who was staring at her shoes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, too," he said. He put his arms around Natalie and muttered a 'let's go' and steered her towards the entrance.   
  
"Remember what I said, Natalie," Hermione shouted after them.   
"I will," she shouted back. She and Ron went to the fireplace and went back home. 


	3. Shopping!

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys liked it. And just so everyone knows, most of the focus will be on Ron's kids. Hermione's kids come later on. We also see some Harry and Ginny action! Yay!!   
  
  
Chapter 3: Shopping  
  
  
Ron went home and found the place in utter chaos. The children were still home for Christmas holiday. Ron sent them to muggle school before they attended Hogwarts so they were able to learn the basics, like reading and math.   
  
Before he even opened the door, he heard a loud explosion and someone screaming like a banshee. 'Those twins are never going to hang out with their uncles anymore,' thought Ron rubbing his temples. Natalie pulled on his hand, trying to keep from laughing, and urging him to open the door. He really didn't want to and when he went inside he wanted to run far, far away.   
  
Thomas was trying to pull away a crying and kicking Victoria who held on to tiny fist fulls of Theresa's hair, which was currently neon green. The twins were playing a thumb war, but their thumbs were enlarged to the size of swords. The babies were in their room, bawling, and the whole house smelled like dirty diapers and burned toast. Ron quickly rummaged through is pocket and pulled out a silver whistle. He blew it and the room was instantly devoid of any motion. Within seconds they were all standing in a line in front of their father. He looked at them all with a strained look on his face.   
  
"Where is Abigail?" he finally asked. The children looked bewildered. They had forgotten all about her.   
  
"I think she's in the kitchen," piped up Theresa fingering her green hair. Ron went into the kitchen, with everyone following him wondering what was going to happen, though they already had an idea.   
  
Abigail was sitting at the kitchen table. Her hair was in curlers and she had some kind of green goo on her face. She was wearing a bathrobe, with her hairy legs poking out from the bottom. She was wearing bunny slippers and sipping tea while reading a magazine. She seemed very content.   
  
"That's my robe," shouted Natalie, disgusted. Ron shivered at the thought of what she could be wearing (or not wearing) under there.   
  
"Sweety, I don't have any rope," said Abigail looking up at her.   
"Those are my slippers," wailed Theresa.   
  
"The cat has flippers? Have your brother been brewing up more potions?"  
  
"We don't want to go to the ocean," mocked the twins. Ron was trying very hard to keep a straight face, which wasn't hard after she crossed her legs. He suddenly had to fight down his breakfast.   
  
"Abby," he started slowly, not wanting to fire her, but what other choice did he have? "I don't think this is working out."   
  
"I have been working out! Thank you! I lost 2 pounds!" she said, happy that someone had noticed.  
  
"No no. I mean you are fired," he tried again.   
  
"Yes you hired me a few days ago," she said carefully, thinking Ron was slow.   
  
"Uh oh," whispered Thomas, seeing the vein in his father's forehead throbbing. All the children took 2 steps back.   
  
"YOU ARE FIRED. FIRED FIRED FIRED FIRED. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW. OUT! OUT!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Okay!" shouted Abigail. "You don't have to yell! I'm not deaf." She got up and went to her room. Two minutes later she apparated away with all her stuff. All the kids started laughing as Ron picked up the bathrobe and slippers she had left and threw them in the fire.   
  
"I'll get ya new stuff, later," he said giving his girls a smile. He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down at Vicky. "I'll get you something, too," he sighed. She hugged his legs tightly and Ron laughed. He took out his wand and fixed the twins' thumbs and Theresa's hair.   
  
"Okay everyone," he started looking around at the mess in the house, "Natalie and I are going to go shopping. So all of you are going to clean the house. No excuses. If there is any disagreement I could just call Ms. Fields from across the street." They all moaned. Ms. Fields smelled like cats and liked to pet everyone as if they were one.   
  
"Come on, Natalie," he said, suddenly scared out of his wits. "Time to get that..er...stuff that you need." If she hadn't been so nervous about doing this with her father, she would have laughed at his expression.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Dad! I can't use those," said Natalie, exhausted. They had been at the pharmacy for over an hour, neither having any idea what they were doing.  
"Why not?" asked Ron just as tired.   
  
"Because those are diapers. Don't you see the baby on the package?" She was right. They were diapers, but Ron hadn't noticed that when he picked it out. In fact, he just closed his eyes and plucked one off the shelf, hoping this was what she wanted/needed. Obviously life wasn't that nice.   
  
"You know what?" he said finally. "I'm calling your Aunt Ginny."   
  
"About time," Natalie muttered.   
  
"What was that?" asked Ron pulling out his cell phone.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly. "I'm gonna get some candy."  
  
"Okay," he smiled. Every one of his kids had inherited his sweet tooth. "Get me a chocolate bar."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ginny was in the kitchen finishing up drying the dishes when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She leaned back as the familiar cologne wafted over her.   
  
"You look so cute doing the Susie-Home-Maker thing,"said Harry kissing her ear. Ginny shivered as he kissed lower and gently sucked the sensitive skin below her ear. His hands started to slid underneath her shirt and she closed her eyes at the sensation. She turned around in his arms and looked into his emerald eyes.   
  
"Do I now?" she asked, teasing him by pulling away. "Maybe you should have helped me a little bit. I'm so tired right now." She heard him groan as she walked away. She looked at him smiling at his obvious frustration. Lately, whenever the two tried to get intimate something would always interrupt them.   
  
He walked up to her and trapped her in a corner. He started to kiss her neck again, but not as softly as before. He pressed his body up against hers and she quickly grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Soon their shirts were off and the temperature in the room shot up, to them anyway. Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny's flushed face and chest. He kissed her gently then lifted her up. Ginny giggled as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. They were on their way to the bedroom when the phone rang.   
  
"Ignore it," said Harry automatically. "It'll stop ringing soon." But it didn't. It just kept ringing and ringing until Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She wriggled a bit in Harry's arms and he reluctantly let her down, silently cursing whoever it was that was calling. Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
"GINNY!" Ron shouted on the other end of the phone. "What the hell took you so long to answer?"  
  
"I was busy," she said simply. Ron didn't need to know what she was busy with. He remembered the days when he was a newlywed.   
  
"Ginny, I need your help," said Ron urgently.   
  
"With what?" asked Ginny alarmed making Harry look up. She looked at him and mouthed, 'Ron.' He quickly got up and stood behind Ginny, trying to hear what was going on.  
  
"It's Natalie," he said.   
  
"What? What is it? What happened? What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly.   
  
"Can you meet us at the pharmacy next to my house real quick. I'll...hold on sweety...I'll tell you everything when you come. Yes yes fine Nat! You can get that make-up kit."  
  
'Make-up kit?' wondered Ginny. Ron really must be off his hinges if he let her get make-up. He never wanted any of his girls to wear make-up, afraid that they might grow up to fast on him. That and he didn't want boys chasing after them. At least not while he was alive.   
  
"I'll be right there, Ron." She hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. She was about to fasten her cloak when she heard a frustrated sigh from behind her. She turned around and saw Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ginny had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to escape. She went up to him and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and she said, "When I finish with Ron, I promise to finish what we started here." Harry smiled   
  
"Be back soon?" pleaded Harry. Ginny smiled and nodded. She gave him another kiss and left the apartment.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ginny had been laughing at Ron for the past five minutes and she didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon. When she finally did calmed down she saw that he looked like he was about to explode, that or throw-up.   
  
"This is what you called me down here for?" she finally asked. She couldn't help it. She had to laugh again.   
  
"Ginny, you know this isn't my department. Now stop laughing or you might embarrass Natalie," he hissed. This promptly shut her up. She looked around and saw Natalie looking at some brushes. She called her over and took a deep breath.   
  
"Now, Nat," she started, suddenly wishing she never had any daughters. Poor Ron has to go through this three more times. "You can use these muggle...er...accessories. But they are pretty shabby. The wizard..er..witches kind is much more efficient and doesn't cause any leaks."  
  
"Leaks?" repeated Ron. He held on to the shelf so as not to faint.   
  
"Yes, Ron, it happens," said Ginny calmly.   
  
"How about you take Natalie to Diagon Alley and get her her...er...things. I'll go get the other stuff for Natalie and the girls," said Ron with a hint of pleading in his voice.   
  
"No, Ron I can't," said Ginny. "I promised Harry I would help him with something."   
  
"With what? It can't be more important than this," he said, trying to keep his voice down.   
  
"Just something," she said looking away. "You take Natalie. Its not that hard."   
  
"Wait, Aunt Ginny," piped up Natalie so as to avoid a fight between Ginny and Ron. "Do you have Dr. Granger's phone number?"  
  
"YES!" yelled Ron causing many people to look at him. "Yes, Hermione, perfect. She'll know what to do."   
  
"How do you know Hermione's a doctor?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Never mind that," he said pulling out his cell phone. "What's her number?" Ginny checked her watch and decided to give him the hospital's number since that was where Hermione was now.   
  
"Dr. Granger, speaking," said Hermione on the other end of the phone. Ron lost his voice and instead gave the phone to Natalie.   
  
"Stop being so immature, Dad. Hello Hermione, it's Natalie...yes yes...everything's alright...we just wanted to know if you can help us pick out some stuff, for..ya know...Really! That's great. Okay we'll meet you at Diagon Alley. Thanks bye." She closed the phone and handed it to Ron. "No big deal Dad."   
  
"Hehe, yeah..no big deal," and then he fainted.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take him to do that," said Ginny, pulling out her wand, discretely so as none of the Muggles would notice.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron and Natalie made their way to Diagon Alley after Ginny left. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and waited for Hermione to arrive. Tom the innkeeper came in and took their order.   
  
"How about a butterbeer for Natalie and the strongest stuff you got for me," sighed Ron. Tom looked at them and smiled.   
  
"Trust me Mr. Weasley, it gets easier with time. Just wait til you have to talk to her about sex," he laughed. Natalie blushed scarlet and Ron's faced paled. This day just wouldn't end. As their drinks arrived, Hermione walked through the door. Natalie quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug.   
  
"Thanks for coming, Hermione," she said. Hermione smiled and sat down at their table. Ron stood up and shook her hand and offered her a seat. She thanked him and sat down.   
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.   
  
"No, no, that's okay," she said, eyeing Ron's drink.   
  
"Come on, how about a warm butterbeer on this cold day," he coaxed. She smiled and finally gave in.   
  
"Okay, but you're paying," she smiled. Something about her smile caused a sudden jolt in his stomach. He ignored it and ordered her a butterbeer. "It won't help you much if you get drunk," she said suddenly.  
  
"The only way Dad can function is when he has some alcohol in his system," said Natalie. Ron gave her a glare which she retorted by sticking out her tongue. Hermione smiled at their interaction. After they finished their drinks they went to Diagon Alley. Hermione led them to a store that was towards the end of the small town. Suddenly a new broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eyes.   
  
"Umm, you ladies wouldn't mind if I left you and went into the Quidditch Store?" he asked, hoping they would let him go. Not only did he want to touch the broom, but he really didn't want to go with them when they shopped for their feminine needs.   
  
"You going to buy a broom, Dad?" teased Natalie. She knew that it annoyed Ron to no end that none of his kids were interested in Quidditch. When they were younger he tried to force them to like it, but they weren't interested. He still had high hopes, though. There was still the baby twins to think of.   
  
"No, I just want to look around. So can I?" he asked, hopping up and down like a little child. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his antics. He was so adorable, like an overgrown schoolboy.   
  
"Okay, Ron, you can go," said Hermione, "but you better not get in any trouble while we're away." Ron let out a whoop and gave both girls a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran off.   
  
"Well, let's go," said Natalie, noticing the blush on Hermione's face.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After the girls finished their shopping they had to practically drag Ron out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  
"Just a few more minutes, please?" he begged.   
  
"Dad we have to go home before Thomas decides to get a tatoo again," urged Natalie. That had the desired effect. Last time Ron left them home alone, Thomas had went to a Muggle city and got a tatoo, saying that all great rock stars had one. Luckily Ron knew a charm to get rid of it.   
  
He thanked Hermione and gave her a huge bear hug after she said she told Natalie how to use her new product, so he didn't have to worry.   
  
"You are a Godsend," he said, sincerely. She blushed scarlet and mumbled a 'thanks.' He was about to ask her for her number when his phone rang. He excused himself and answered the phone.   
  
"Dad!" shouted Mark. The background had sounds similar to that of a war zone. "Dad! You better get home!"  
  
"Get off of me!" shouted someone in the back.   
  
"I want ICE CREAM!"  
  
"Stop playing with that!"   
  
"Don't add that yet!"  
  
"KAAAA-BLAAAM!"  
  
Ron gave a heavy sigh and said, "I'll be there in a second." He turned to Natalie and Hermione. "Code red, Nat," he told her. "We have to get there now."   
  
"You could use the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron," offered Hermione.   
  
"No, that's okay. We'll apparate," said Ron.   
  
"Natalie can't apparate," said Hermione sagely. "she's too young." However, neither Ron nor Natalie paid her much attention. Natalie went up to her father and hugged his middle tightly.   
  
"I'll call you if I need anything else," she said as Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her as well. Hermione was about to say something when they disappeared with a 'pop.' Hermione was left there speechless. She gave a 'hmph' at their obvious disregard for the rules and apparated home herself, forgetting that you weren't aloud to apparate in Diagon Alley. 


	4. Lunch Date

A/N So people don't think I abandoned this story. wink To be honest I thought I had more written for this fic, but that's easily remedied. Quotes in **_bold/italics_** are thoughts.

For anyone interested, the next chapter for Seduce a Stranger should be up by the end of the month. crosses fingers

Chapter 4: Lunch Date

Ron sat on his couch, looking out the window dejectedly. It had been a week since Natalie had left to Hogwarts. A week since the kids, save the babies and Victoria, started school again. A week since he'd had to deal with explosions, shouting, crying, things breaking, neighbors complaining, things disappearing and Merlin he missed the chaos.

Without their older siblings around, all Victoria and her younger siblings did was sleep and play with their toys. He loved them dearly, but really, did they not have the Weasley gene in them? Shouldn't they be hitting each other, or pranking their father? Shouldn't they be raiding the fridge and hanging on the ledge? Shouldn't they be torturing the neighbors cat while simultaneously stealing their paper? He knew they were still too young for that, but they weren't even throwing their toys over the crib anymore.

Ron was bored. He needed something to do, or he was going to go crazy! There was only so much day time television a bloke could watch before he was contemplating gauging his own eyes out. The phone rang and he answered with a glum "Hullo."

"Oh, I'm sorry," came Hermione's voice from the other end of the line, "I thought this was the Weasley residence. I must have the wrong number. Sorry to both--"

"No no Hermione, wait! This is Ron, you have the right number." **_Finally_**, Ron thought, **_human contact!_**

"Oh! Hello Ron." Hermione flushed. She had no idea what to say now. She was sure he would be out, and that would allow her to leave a message on his machine. Instead, he was on the phone and she had no idea what to say.

**_Why did you call him in the first place?_** Her inner voice shouted.

"Hermione? Are you still there?" Ron was anxious as well, but he knew why. He wanted to hang out with grown-ups today.

"What, oh yes sorry. I just called to ask how Natalie was doing." That was one of the main reasons she called, she remembered.

"Natalie's fine. She's back at Hogwarts now, and Ginny gave her the potion for the cr-cramps you suggested." Ron had to force out that word, making Hermione laugh.

"Ron you really need to grow up for your daughter's sake."

"That's what everyone tells me. So is that all you called about?"

**_Please say no! _**Ron thought.

"To be honest, I called because I was kind of bored. I have off from work today and I just wanted someone to talk to."

Ron smiled brightly, glad that Hermione couldn't see him.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch?" he asked in his most charming voice. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"That sounds wonderful. One o'clock okay for you?"

He looked over at the clock. Eleven-thirty. "One is perfect. I'll meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron."

"It's a date! I mean," Hermione's voice faltered, her face turning crimson, "not a date, more of a get together."

Ron laughed and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"See you soon, Hermione."

-------------------------------------

Harry decided to take a really early, really long lunch break today. Ron was at home, still on his break from the Ministry, and Harry...well he was Harry bleeding Potter, he could do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted was his wife in his arms, his lips on hers, hearing her make those delicious noises...

He opened the door and instantly knew something was up. The curtains were all drawn, and the room was bathed in soft candle light. There was music wafting from the walls, and rose petals covering the floor. It reminded Harry, fondly, of his and Ginny's wedding night in Venice.

"Ginny!" he called out, tentatively and, as if being summoned, Ginny practically floated into the room, wearing what Harry could only assume was something illegal in most countries.

She was dressed in all black, if you can call that being dressed. The camisole, **_Was it a camisole?_**, was dangerously low cut **_No bra!_** and stopped very high on her thighs. When she walked Harry could swear he saw what she was wearing underneath, but he couldn't be sure. And that's what drove him insane.

He hurried forward and gathered his wife into his arms, kissing her passionately, pressing all of him against her. He heard her whimper when he pulled away and chuckled, latching his mouth on her neck. She sighed happily at the attention, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it upward. Harry helped her take it off, kissing her again.

"Damn Ginny," he groaned against her lips. "If this is what you do when I'm at work, I should come home early everyday."

Ginny gave a breathy laugh that caused his blood to rush down to one specific area. "Silly Harry. I called you at work to see if you wanted me to bring you some lu-ahhh!" She cried as Harry's hands moved over her breast. "Th-then they told me you were coming home, and–ooo–" Harry pressed against her making her squirm. "Take me to bed!"

Harry kissed Ginny one last time, before lifting her and hurrying to their room. He hadn't taken 10 steps before there was a pounding on their door.

"Ignore it," Ginny hissed. When Harry seemed frozen to the spot she leaned forward and licked his neck, spurring him into motion once again. But the knocking continued followed by a voice, that had the couple groaning.

"Ginny! Are you here? I need a favor!" shouted Ron.

"Shut up, you idiot!" shrieked one of their neighbors.

"Oi! Mind your business!" Ron bellowed back.

Harry sighed. "I'm gonna get rid of him and you," he kissed her quickly, "you stay sexy for me, okay?"

Ginny gave a strained smile and headed off to their bedroom. She was frustrated as was Harry. **_This is getting ridiculous_**, they both thought.

Harry opened the door, intending to tell Ron where he can shove his favor, when a little body launched itself into his arms.

"Uncie Hawwy!"

"Icky Vicky!"

Victoria scrunched up her nose, "I not icky, wight Daddy?"

"That's right, honey. Uncie Harry is for opening the door with no shirt on."

Victoria had no idea why that was icky, so she shrugged and hugged Harry around the neck, resting her head on his shoulder and sucking her thumb. Harry's heart swelled. He loved Ron's children, always treating them as his own. **_Can't wait to have a brood of my own. Although at this rate I don't see how that's gonna happen._**

"What do you want Ron?" He noticed the twins in those little baby basket things that Harry never knew the name of.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I decided to come home for lunch."

Ron eyed the hand prints on Harry's shoulders. "Lunch, is that what they call it now?"

"What do you want Ron," Harry repeated, although he had an idea as to what it was.

"I need you guys to look after the kids for me. Just for the afternoon, until the others get home."

"Why don't you do it," Harry hissed. He stiffened when he heard Victoria sniff.

"Uncie Harry no want us hewe?"

Ron tried to hide a smirk as Harry faltered. "No no no honey, of course I want you here. It's just me and Auntie Gin Gin are busy and--" Harry panicked when he saw the tears in his niece's eyes. "Vicky, no, its just, try to understand," he said hurriedly.

"Of course we want you to stay Vicky," came a soft voice behind them. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Auntie Gin Gin!" Victoria exclaimed, wriggling out of Harry's grasp and running over to Ginny. Ginny picked her up and spun her around, both giggling. Harry noticed, disappointingly, that she had changed into a sensible blouse and pants.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ginny, Harry. I owe you guys big time."

"Just try to get rid of the American slang and we'll call it even."

"Righto chap," he said with an exaggerated Cockney accent.

Victoria giggled as Ron tipped an imaginary hat and floated the twins into the apartment. He gave them soft kisses on their cheeks, smiling at their peaceful, sleeping faces. He then turned to Victoria and gave her a huge bear hug, growling noises included.

"Now be good to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, okay?"

"I be good giwl, Daddy," Vicky promised.

"Good. And thanks again you guys."

Harry smiled fondly as Victoria was lifted into his wife's arms and started playing with her hair. Ginny's a darker shade of red, but she could be their daughter.

"You can bring them here anytime you want," said Harry. Ron gave him a quick hug and left. He looked at his watch, 12:45. He had enough time to pick up flowers, he thought giddily.

-------------------------------

Harry laughed as Vicky tried to braid Ginny's hair. It was actually pretty peaceful in the spacious flat, which was a word that was never associated when any of the Weasley children were involved.

Victoria suddenly ran passed him mumbling "pee pee" and headed to the bathroom. He chuckled and went over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Mrs. Potter, not what I had in mind for the afternoon, and for that, you are forgiven."

Ginny snorted, "Are you serious?"

"Well, he is your brother," said Harry sagely.

"I'm not the one who said he could bring the kids over whenever he wanted."

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. "Well, look on the bright side, at least they're quiet. Maybe we can set Vicky down for a nap and then the two of us can--"

But what the two of them were going to do was drowned out by the sound of a loud crash, a scream, and identical shrieks of two babies awoken with fright.

Ginny glared at Harry as if this was all his fault. Harry quickly looked at his watch.

"Well, look at the time!" he exclaimed in an exaggerated voice. "Time for me to go back to work."

He turned and instantly felt a wand tip pressed into his back.

"You're not leaving me alone with the three of them Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed, heading into the kitchen to write a quick note to his office, as another crash resinated through the flat. He was Harry bleeding Potter. He could do whatever he wanted, except face a furious Ginny Weasley-Potter.

-----------------------------

Ron waited in the Leaky Cauldron for Hermione. It was 1:15. She was fifteen minutes late. It was probably nothing. Maybe she got paged at work, or maybe she just forgot.

**_Maybe she stood you up_**, said the pesky voice in his head.

Just as Ron was thinking up a good hex to get rid of that voice, Hermione hurried into the Leaky Cauldron, out of breath. She spotted Ron, took a deep breath to compose herself and made her way over.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Hermione blurted without a hello. She was about to explain about a so called emergency at Alex's Muggle daycare, which was just some accidental magic, but Ron just brushed off her explanation. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"It's okay, I just got in myself," Ron lied. He found himself thinking that she looked adorable flushed and wishing he had gotten her flowers after all. Instead, he thought they were too much for a casual lunch. As she moved to sit down, Ron quickly grabbed her arm and led her back out into Muggle London.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd have lunch in this little diner in London." He chuckled as Hermione wrinkled her nose at the idea of a diner. "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's actually pretty delightful. I take Natalie there all the time to just...get away from it all. Try to keep her a little kid as long as I can."

"Because her mother died?"

Ron nodded, sadly. "Yeah, ever since the accident, Nat's taking it upon herself to be the matriarch of the family and its not fair to her. So I try to spend time with her alone, and remind her that I'm the head of the house and she should stay young for as long as she can. It's the Weasley way after all."

Hermione smiled, looking up at Ron as if she were just seeing him for the first time. He was very sweet and sensitive and understood his daughter and her feelings, and everything her ex-husband wasn't.

Oh, she had loved him and he loved her, but once children were in the picture he became cold and distant. By the time she was pregnant with Alex, he had packed his things and left after a huge fight, blaming their failed marriage on Hermione and her "horrible little bastards". Last she heard he was in Romania cleaning out vampire caves with a toothbrush after engaging in relations then dumping the Prime Minister's sister.

"Ron you have got to be the sweetest Dad in the world," Hermione said.

Ron blushed. "Well then you haven't met my dad. Seven kids and wagon loads of grandkids and he still hasn't lost all his hair." Hermione smiled and could only wish that one day she had a seventh child.

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his casually. Ron smiled down at her as they reached the diner. Hermione was impressed when she went in. It was more of a cozy little café then it was a diner. There were several little round tables with small vases on them, big windows instead of walls letting the natural light in. Towards the back was an area closed off with glass door, with larger tables and booths for what, Hermione assumed, was family get togethers, complete with booster chairs and what looked like a door that led out to a playground. **_I should bring the kids here one day. _**But something was missing...

Ron led her towards a table near a window facing out into the street. He pulled out the chair for her, before moving towards his own seat.

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's very interesting to say the least."

"Do you hear the kids over there?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what was missing in the scene. "No! But how? They're Muggles!"

Ron chuckled. "Wizards own the diner. They just tell the Muggles that it's a soundproof glass."

"So if I were to walk in there..."

"It'd be a war-zone," Ron finished for her. They both laughed looking over at the harassed adults in there. Then they looked at each other and shared a secret smile. It was nice to be with adults, no kids running around and making the waiters cry.

Hermione started when Ron laid his hand on top of hers and quickly pulled it away and busied herself with the opening of her menu. She blushed scarlet, trying to read the words on the menu but not really concentrating. **_What was that about!_**

Ron had to fight real hard to bite back the smirk that was threatening to emerge. At their age they shouldn't be embarrassed about an innocent hand-holding. Ron gently lowered her menu, looking her in the eye.

"Thank you," he said.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For what you did with Nat. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh Ron, it was my job."

"Yeah but I doubt it was your job to go shopping with her, and show her with potions are good for pains and stuff. And I'm pretty sure you gave her potions for...other things, that I am eternally indebted to you for."

Hermione gaped. "What girl tells her father about contracep--"

"LALALALAA," Ron sang at the top of his lungs, hands on his ears, eyes shut tight. He opened one eye, still singing to check to see if Hermione was still talking. When he noticed her bewildered expression he stopped the noise and slowly lowered his hands. He looked at the other patrons of the diner, all glaring at him, but he shrugged that off.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione! You don't tell a father that his baby girl knows those things! I just assumed it and now you tell me its true? I sent her off to Hogwarts with that information...Oh I'm gonna be sick."

Ron truly looked faint and Hermione hurried to his side with a glass of water. He drank it slowly and nodded a thanks to her. She stayed by his side and laughed. "Ron, don't you trust your daughter?" When he nodded slowly she continued. "Then you trust her to act like an adult, and not like a stupid little teenager, right?" Ron nodded again, not as agitated as before.

"You're right, you're right. She is a good girl. And it _is_ better that you told her and not me. I don't even want to imagine what that conversation would be like."

"It would probably end with you in St. Mungo's with a heart attack."

Ron chuckled. "You are a Godsend Dr. Granger."

Hermione blushed softly this time and picked up her menu more calmly. "So, what's good here?"

--------------------------------

After the best meal Hermione ever had, consisting of only finger foods, and Ron's excellent company, it was with a heavy heart that she announced that she had to go. Ron looked at his watch and nodded as well. He settled the bill, refusing point blank to let Hermione pay her share.

"Nope, this is my 'thank you' to you. You don't get to pay." He smiled kindly. She smiled as well, and took the arm that he offered once they were out of the diner.

"Is that what today was? A thank you?" Hermione asked, afraid he'd say yes and then she'd never see him again. Not that she was interested of course. **_Whatever you have to tell yourself._** Hermione wondered if there was a spell to shut that voice up.

"Yes, that's all that today was." Hermione's face fell. What did she think this was? A date? A social engagement? Nope, just a guy thanking a woman for giving his daughter a sex talk. She tried hard not to sigh in disappointment.

"Well, that's good to know," she said in a would-be brave voice.

"Yeah, that's today. Tomorrow on the other hand, that's going to be something different."

He looked down at Hermione and winked. Hermione laughed in relief. "Sounds like a plan."

Ron exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding when he had suggested another meeting tomorrow. Was it still too early to call it a date? Was he even ready to date? He looked at Hermione again and shrugged that all away and decided to just enjoy the rest of their silent walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

**_Things just got interesting! _**They both thought.


End file.
